


Daddy Issuses

by lxnadreamscape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Child Abuse, Daddy Issues, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Evil Lucius Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, M/M, One Shot, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Short One Shot, Top Lucius Malfoy, Violence, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxnadreamscape/pseuds/lxnadreamscape
Summary: Draco Malfoy had always been punished in different ways to how his friends were... And honestly it kinda disturbed him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy
Kudos: 55





	Daddy Issuses

_Draco's P.O.V_

I was sat in my father's office, panicking, I was shaking, I shouldn't have done that, I screamed at him... I screamed. I would be in big trouble. No chance I would get out of this one. My father walked in and I immediately stood, my knees shaking, I took a deep breath.

"Over my desk.. Now."

I nod, panicking, bending over my father's desk, I took another deep breath. 

"Thirty. Thirty hits, and thirty minutes of no stop sex."

I shook my head, I didn't want that! I kept shaking my head, my hair repetitively smacking me in the face.

He laughed.

**SMACK**

I whimper, grabbing the edge of the dark oak desk.

**SMACK**

**SMACK**

**SMACK**

**SMACK**

I cried out in pain.

Only five.

IT'S ONLY BEEN FUCKING FIVE!

Honestly...

I hate this!

My ass burning.

I noticed the tears streaming down my cheeks by now.

**SMACK**

**SMACK**

**SMACK**

**SMACK**

**SMACK**

**SMACK**

**SMACK**

**SMACK**

**SMACK**

**SMACK**

Half way through..

I was crying, hard.

It hurt!

**SMACK**

**SMACK**

**SMACK**

**SMACK**

**SMACK**

Five more.

Ten left.

It felt so painful..

I whimper.

Tears no longer streaming down my face.

**SMACK**

**SMACK**

**SMACK**

**SMACK**

**SMACK**

**SMACK**

**SMACK**

**SMACK**

**SMACK**

**SMACK**

They were finally over.

They burnt like fuck..

Yet that wasn't the end of the punishment.

My father ran his cold hands over my burning ass.

I sigh, a sigh of relief.

"Now, now Draco~" He chuckled darkly.

"Don't fucking relax just yet."

He pulled out his dick, it was about ten inches and fuck did it hurt..

I whimper softly as my dad quickly shoved his length into my ass relentlessly pounding it.

I cry slamming my fists on the desk, "STOP!" I scream.

He kept thrusting into my ass for over thirty minutes... Until he came inside of me.

I collapse to the floor, crying.

He chuckled darkly, "Bye-bye Dragon.."


End file.
